far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
House Eridanus Faction Turn Fluff
This is a catalog of House Eridanus' mechanical actions and the corresponding fictional meaning of those actions within the narrative space of Far Verona. Turns 0 to 9 Turn 0 to 9 House Eridanus was a part of the Houses Minor faction. For actions taken by the Houses Minor see here. Mutual Expertise Exchange Prior to the merger with A.C.R.E. on turn 9, the downturn in the economy with the loss of a synthetic labor force during the War Against the Artificials as well as with the lack of access to skilled A.C.R.E. personnel and technicians as the Conflict of 3200 raged on, the Offices of the Transactos sought a solution on the planet Yakiyah. Tiber's export market of luxury agricultural goods—such as tea, coffee, tobacco, fruits, and brandy—was hard hit by labor shortages and broken equipment. The newly formed Yakiyahn Mandate, a group of serfs who rebelled against the traitorous A.C.R.E. corporation and had formed a provisional government, had the expertise that House Eridanus needed to fix the various A.C.R.E. tractors, harvesters, and cultivators that had begun to break down and shut off without licensed mechanics. In turn, the Yakiyahn Mandate sought financial advice for the creation of a bank and financial service to effectively control the revolutionary populace. A contract, The Mutual Expertise Exchange, was drafted and agreed upon by the Office of the Transactos and the Ministry of Finance, Trade and Economic Cooperation dictating the safety of thirty individuals from both House Eridanus and the Yakiyahn Mandate to aid the revitalization of the economies. The expertise of a Triffox, Quant, and Educatos from Eridanus helped the provisional government create a banking system, The Yakiyan Central Bank. On Tiber, much of the tobacco industry was brought back online by mandate mechanics, but the eventual audit and acquisition of A.C.R.E. assets halted the need for the Yakiyahns on Tiber. Quietly the contracts were renewed to the full three months until the complete unveiling of the Yakiayn Central Bank and eventual collapse of the revolutionary influences over the YMPP. The three Eridanii and their staff (there is considerable debate as to how many of the staff actually returned from the trip to Yakiayh), as well as the thirty Yakiyan laborers, returned safely to their home planets. Post-turn 9 *'House Eridanus adopts ACRE and leaves the Houses Minor.' **''For ACRE's faction turns prior to 9.14 visit A.C.R.E Faction Turn Fluff'' ::"House Eridanus reminds citizens of a time, not so long past, when there was one bank, one currency and one empire that stretched for eternity. Today we take steps to see our sector’s economy repaired: Eridanus reunited in the pursuit of your outstanding taxes." ''The Official Statement of House Eridanus Starting Board State House Eridanus gains the stat line (7|6|8) with 10 spare experience points, the faction tag “Plutocratic,” and a balance of 21 FacCreds. No goal is active immediately following Turn 9. Assets *'Demnophi Base of Influence''' - Planetary Government of Demnoph, bureaucratic hub and homeworld of House Eridanus *'Tiberian Planetary Government' - Traditional and legal claims to the home planet of Tiber. *'Commodities Broker I' - Damaged down to 5 HP in the STO Conflict, these financial wizards find the funding to create whatever the house needs. *'Commodities Broker II' - Damaged down to 6 HP in the STO Conflict, these market manipulators squeeze the best deals out of the system. These traders and brokers represented the interest of the Acti Mehar on the planet Yakiyah. Through the use of trade regulations and economic policy they helped rearrange the Yakiyan economy after The Death of the UPC. These agents of the Acti Mehar were instrumental in executing the trade restrictions on Yakiyah's agricultural products as part of Operation Huddled Masses. The operation swayed the public to abandon the illegal government in favor of Eridanii leadership. The trade brokers keep a close eye on the Yakiyan economy to ensure sufficient food exports to the Imperial Core. *'Party Machine I' - WIP *'Pretech Logistics' - Before the audit, the A.C.R.E. corporation failed to dismantle many military research facilities and the dangerous pretech cache on Agassiz 7. House Eridanus has managed to augment these existing assets with salvage programs through the Confederation of the Upright Vagrant to produce advanced arms and equipment for fighting forces of the Empire. *''Pretech Researchers'' (Refitted) - Believed to be some sort of arcane and unethical scientific research by remnants of the A.C.R.E. corporation, House Eridanus made quick work halting this project preventing unnecessary spending. These resources were re-allocated to create another team of brokers. (see Commodities Broker III) *'Transit Web' - Utilizing A.C.R.E.'s old Project T.A.H.I.T.I logistical software, Imperial ship databases, and DELPHI hardware, House Eridanus helped House Pyxis and House Fornax develop a complex trade and transportation network to optimize the seamless movement of assets and equipment across the sector. This system is called HADES and maximizes the reliability of mass cargo shipments in an age of unstable navigation. *''Zealots'' (Sold to House Fornax) - Little is known about the fanatics that have since left the orbit of Eridanii control. Post Merger Acquisitions *'Commodities Broker III' - A financial institution created out of repurposed funding formerly going to an illicit research team. *'Tiberian Base of Influence' - A reestablishment of formal and mechanical influence over, what is in Eridanii eyes, the Jewel of the Empire, Tiber. The auditing of A.C.R.E left the House Eridanus eXchange in an unstable state and was not fully activated until proper documentation was set from The Ziggurat to the Tyrian HEX servers. *'Pretech Manufactory I' - (Formerly the HM's Pretech Manufactory I) WIP *'Lovelace Base of Influence' - Mojica Institute of Genetic Advancement is a genealogy institution shared between the Houses Eridanus and Triangulum on Habitat One. It was built to give both Houses a place to continue the genetic research that used to be the responsibility of House Cygnus before its destruction during the War Against the Artificials. The Mojica Institute is located in the shared laboratory area of Habitat One. It contains a large seed vault, a House Eridanus financial office, and laboratory space for Triangulum Geneticists and Eridanus research personnel. *'Pretech Manufactory II' - An enormous pre-tech orbital construction platform called the Silent Acquisition. The facility is co-owned between a SERAPH aligned infrastructure company, and an Acti Edif construction conglomerate. The Silent Acquisition was once used by A.C.R.E. to develop the surface of Demnoph, but it was declared unusable a century ago. Recovered from the orbit of Demnoph after the Eridanus takeover, it was made operational through the expertise of Triangulum engineers on Lovelace. The Silent Acquisition is the primary component of Operation Golden Door and currently sits in geostationary orbit over Yakiyah's Hearth Valley. There it is facilitating the construction of Ronaseën, a new capital city that will provide hope and economic revitalization to the planet. *'Party Machine II' - House Eridanus noticing the League of Frontier Towns on Cabina and the public proliferation of Coffea cabina by the eccentric Eridanus Ankhayat family, sought to both invest in and regulate the new cash crop on Cabina. This strain of coffee bean posed a potential threat to the de facto Tiberian coffee monopoly in the core. Whatever was happening on Cabina would need more direct attention and the stubborn Ankhayat Family would need to reach certain compromises with the Actii Coffea. *''Covert Transit Net'' - Only briefly under Eridanii control, this Confederation of the Upright Vagrant asset was moved from Lovelace to Navette with the Transit Web *'Extended Theatre' - House Eridanus approached House Crux to acquire appropriate legal permits to produce and ship weaponry as ACRE had previously been given, but which had fallen into legal limbo with the acquisition of the corporation by House Eridanus. Additionally, Eridanus purchased the (Formerly HCS) HES To All, Let Justice Be Dealt, No Matter How Far Afield Fled, Even to Deserts the Other-side of Eternity and Back (Lovingly, Just Deserts), a carrier-class vessel that Eridanus felt would be invaluable in meeting and maintaining the quotas ACRE had previously managed. *'Security Personnel' - Servizi di Sicurezza Prioritari - Azienda Militare are security protecting valuable data housed in the Mojica Institute. Led by Condottieri Eridanus Durante Jasvinder (They/Them), the SSP-Am consists of small-arms security guards and is also capable of helping local police forces on Habitat One. *'Party Machine III' - This Party Machine represents the political mobilization of various interconnected communities of Repentant faithful on Demnoph. A large number of congregations of the Devotees of the Good Work operate on the planet. These communities are close-knit, and many of its members work for companies that are since recently co-owned by House Eridanus and SERAPH, as part of a joint investment scheme for wealthy nobles and freemen from the Omega Collective for Goodwill. Due to the sheer size of these communities, they hold a lot of social clout among serfs. House Eridanus makes arrangements with SERAPH to help them effectively leverage this social-political clout for their own purposes. *''Pretech Infantry I'' - A pretech cache of military equipment and peacekeeping drones salvaged from Agassiz 7. The drones were restored to the specification of House Crux, and financed by the Imperial House to bolster Imperial law enforcement. The equipment was repaired by Eridanus weapons manufacturers on Demnoph, and temporarily loaned to Condottieri for the purpose of field testing on Yakiyah during Operation Tempest-Tossed. Afterwards, the pretech drones were transferred to House Crux's Judicial Enforcement Services Mesiah’s Will Advanced Peacekeeping Division. *'Pretech Infantry II' - La Rapidità della Mente Sconfigge il Male are a genetically and cybernetically enhanced G.E.T.I. unit. They are led by Condottieri Eridanus Vasudha Sima and are tasked with defending The Ziggurat on Demnoph. These troops were, however, first introduced in a viral marketing stunt for the popular Fizzy Cheese brand as Zwitterion Zealots: a team of elite actuarial payment enforcers. *'Party Machine IV' - (From House Triangulum on Hong Lu) WIP *'Commodities Broker IV' - (Built on Tiber Turn 18) WIP *'Strike Fleet' - (Built on Demnoph via PTL on Turn 19) WIP 9.5 Interim *Formation of the alliance of the Alvero system, The Crimson Accords, with House Reticulum *FacCred Trades - allegedly various tax refunds, House Eridanus gave... **The Trilliant Ring 1 FacCred **The Confederation of the Upright Vagrant 2 FacCreds **The Houses Minor 2 FacCreds **House Lyra 12 FacCreds (They probably need some Taxocryptarchs and Educatos to make sure they do not overpay their taxes again.) Turn 10 '10.01 - Refit Asset' *Refit Pretech Researchers on Demnoph into Commodities Broker III - 10.5 Interim *House Fornax purchased the Zealots on Orpheus for 4 FacCreds *'An Announcement from the Office of the Trivox of the Noble House Eridanus in Conjunction with the Administration of the Imperial Bank.' ::To all persons of the Empire, a new day of Imperial Banking has arrived. We are proud to announce the phase one opening of Imperial Banking featuring a Credit Exchange & Escrow Services. We've put together this handy electronic explanation of our services: ::Phase One of Eridanii Imperial Banking Services *A long-neglected cargo freighter the HES The Heavy Weight of Duty Is But a Feather to the Diligent, was identified as one of the crashed vessels in the Imperial Prime system. This would later be attributed to early testing of HADES shipping. ::“The debris field is located outside of major shipping lanes, and not along any known PATHS or LINES polines. Any ships traveling around the Prime System are advised to avoid the area, as the debris field is dangerous, and no one wants it added to.” - Regulatos Eridanus Kainsy Julian (Comptroller of Intra-System Travel, Imperial Prime) ::The Prime Daily's breaking news report of the collision.] Turn 11 '11.14 - Expand Influence' *New Goal - Expand Influence *A 5 Hit Point Base of Influence built on the Eridanii ancestral homeworld of Tiber and the Faction Goal is completed. ::Now that the management of the empire's production output has been successfully transitioned from Demnoph to Tiber, House Eridanus is pleased to announce the reopening of the Imperial Bank. With a triple-guaranteed clearing exchange and encrypted transfers backed by the HEX, citizens of Acheron Rho can rest assured that the sector economy is already back on track. Enquire now about opening your account! ::The Eridanus Imperial Bank is established publically as a clearinghouse for FacCred transfers. *Faction Tag Change - “Plutocratic” is removed and replaced with Mass Market Economists **''A true goliath of industry, this faction operates on a scale few can achieve, effortlessly managing laborers and consumers without number.'' **Whenever an asset generates FacCreds or passive income on a planet with the “Billions of Inhabitants” tag, roll a d6. On a 5 or 6, generate one additional Credit. 11.5 Interim *With the leak of a FORT Incident report, House Eridanus is directly linked to the destruction of HES Don't Spend it All in One Place. Two Eridanii Viscounts are alleged to have perished in the explosions resulting from failed ship-tender mounts and the HFS Step in Time warping inside the hull of the HES All in One Place. This and several other incidents revealed in the same month would later be attributed to early testing of HADES. ::“The Prime Daily has received an incident report surrounding the Imperial Prime Incident from an anonymous source. While "FORT" is an unknown organization, this further proves the involvement of Houses Fornax, Eridanus and Pyxis in the explosive incident.” ::The Prime Daily's coverage *House Pyxis transferred the entire sum of their accounts, 4 FacCreds, into their Imperial Account. *The Trilliant Ring transferred 20 FacCreds into their Imperial Account. *The Houses Minor transferred 9 FacCreds into their Imperial Account. *In The Prime Daily, House Eridanus is named as a sponsor of a yet to be named shipping initiative along with House Pyxis and House Fornax. Ships sporting a burnt-orange symbol have been seen in several core systems. ::The Prime Daily gives detail on election preparations and advancements in transportation infrastructure. *The PRISM Network transferred 5 FacCreds into their Imperial Account. *The Prime Daily once again reports on Eridanus related news, with explosive accounts about market failures across the sector following the fall of A.C.R.E. ::“Following a sharp economic downturn at the end of last month, the Noble House Eridanus has closed down the House Eridanus eXchange marketplace, freezing all trading accounts and stock values as they stand. Industry experts speculate that the drastic fall of stock values very well may be attributed to the wave of dismantling of former A.C.R.E. departments. This firesale of industrial assets to various noble buyers seems to have flooded the market with new businesses lacking the operational expertise to keep up with the vacuum caused by the death of the economic monolith.” ::H.E.X. Markets Shut Down for Only the Third Time in Imperial History! Fall of ACRE to Blame? *House Eridanus received Pretech Manufactory I on Aomori from The Houses Minor. *The House of Eridanus completed withdrawals for the following factions; **6 FacCreds to House Triangulum **5 FacCreds to The Houses Minor **1 FacCred to the Confederation of the Upright Vagrant Turn 12 'Turn 12.05 - Expand Influence' *New Goal - Expand Influence *Commodities Broker III moved from Demnoph to Lovelace via the Transit Web *A 1 Hit Point Base of Influence built on the Lovelace - The Mojica Institute of Genet Advancement is constructed.]] **Faction Goal complete, 1 XP. *End Turn with 44 FacCreds ::“This is an important time in the history of the sector, we have left a time of war and strife behind us and are looking to the Emperox to guide us all into a glorious and hopefully golden century. Vote for Eridanus in 3301.” 12.5 Interim *House Pyxis has deposited 7 FacCreds, their entire balance, into the banks of House Eridanus. ::“This seems like a pretty prudent thing to do and we're proud of them for not hiding it under their space bunks.” - An anonymous Triffox of the Eridanus Imperial Bank reported. *SERAPH transferred 3 FacCreds. *The Confederation of the Upright Vagrant transferred a 1 HP Covert Transit Network on Lovelace to House Eridanus along with 2 FacCreds. *The Houses Minor transferred 14 FacCreds. Turn 13 'Turn 13.13 - Buy Asset' *Purchase the Pretech Manufactory II on Lovelace for 25 FacCreds ::WIP *Covert Transit Net moved from Lovelace to Navette via the Transit Web ::“House Eridanus congratulates the New Emperox on their victory, and welcomes the beginning of renewed economic prosperity. To support the Emperox in achieving their vision, we are pleased to announce two new initiatives: first the Actii Mercantil - an association of industry guilds, thought leaders in their fields; and second the release of new Imperial Bank services, enabling factions to invest and borrow credits to fund ambitious new projects. The Golden Age is truly upon us!” ::Introducing the Actii Mercantil ::Imperial Banking Phase 2 *End Turn with 52 FacCreds 13.5 Interim *The PRISM Network transferred 3 FacCreds. *SERAPH transferred 3 FacCreds and a Cabina Party Machine (II). *SERAPH transferred 3 FacCreds. *House Pyxis transferred 1 FacCred. *The Confederation of the Upright Vagrant transferred 2 FacCreds. *Transferred the Covert Transit Network on Navette to the Confederation of the Upright Vagrant. *House Triangulum deposited 4 FacCreds into the Imperial Bank of House Eridanus. *Transferred 9 FacCreds to House Reticulum *Transferred 1 FacCred to the Confederation of the Upright Vagrant Turn 14 'Turn 14.01 - Seize Planet' *Via the Transit Web the: **Pretech Manufactory I was moved to Tiber from Aomori, **Pretech Manufactory II was moved to Yakiyah from Lovelace - The Silent Acquisition moved into geostationary orbit over Yakiyah's Hearth Valley. **Commodities Broker II was moved to Yakiyah from Demnoph - Agents of the agricultural guild, the Acti Mehar, moved to oversee the planet's agricultural potential and ostensibly to witness projects like the re-burning of Sector 4 of Tañez. *'Seize Planet - (0407/Tsatsos/Yakiyah)' ** The Silent Acquisition moved into geostationary orbit over the Hearth Valley and commenced the begining Operation Golden Door by laying the groundwork for Ronaseen. ** Brokers of the Acti Mehar, began a campaign of economic isolation of the Yakiyahn Mandate called internally Operation Huddled Masses ::Give us your tired, your poor, ::Your huddled masses yearning to breathe free, ::The wretched refuse of your teeming shore. ::Send these, the homeless, tempest-tossed to us, ::we lift our lamp beside the golden door! ::And we will put them to work. ::Eridanus. Now. Forever. *End Turn with 64 FacCreds in the Bank 14.5 Interrim *House Crux transferred their Tiberian Extended Theatre to House Eridanus. ::“The Fizzy Cheese Flavor Fulfillment Team has 2 NEW Fantastic competing flavors. ::The only problem? We can't decide between the two. That's where you come in! Help us decide!” ::The flavors Wet Cardboard and Rain-Kissed Cardboard battle it out in a tense popular opinion poll. *House Triangulum transferred 2 FacCreds *Transferred 3 FacCreds to House Reticulum. *Transferred 18 FacCreds to House Crux. Turn 15 'Turn 15.16 - Use Asset Ability' ::“After much popular demand, The Fizzy Cheese™ Company is proud to release '''Fizzy Cheese Wet Cardboard'. "What is more classic than Wet Cardboard? No frills, no fluff. Just the facts. It is what it is. Just Wet Cardboard." Available at all fine retailers sector-wide;(restrictions may apply).”'' *New Goal - Planetary Seizure *Pretech Manufactories I and II on Yakiyah and Tiber activate generating 9 total FacCreds *The Demnophi Pretech Logistics builds a Security Personnel for 3 FacCreds *Commodities Brokers on Demnoph, Yakiyah, and Lovelace, discount the next purchase by 22 FacCreds *End Turn with 57 FacCreds in the Bank 15.5 Interrim *Details of HADES, a joint shipping venture with House Pyxis and House Fornax, are finally available to the public. *House Pyxis deposited 13 FacCreds *Transferred 1 FacCred back to House Pyxis :: Praise the Emperox! *Transferred 3 FacCreds to House Reticulum :: Tip your weaponsmith everyone. *SERAPH transferred Party Machine III on Cabina Turn 16 'Turn 16.11 - Use Asset Ability' *Pretech Manufactories I and II on Yakiyah and Tiber activate generating 3 total FacCreds *The Demnophi Pretech Logistics builds a Pretech Infantry for 10 FacCreds *Commodities Brokers on Demnoph, Yakiyah, and Lovelace, discount the next purchase by 20 FacCreds *The Extended Theatre on Tiber moves the Pretech Infantry from Demnoph to Yakiyah for a FacCred - Eridanus field-tested House Crux's order as a part of Operation Tempest-Tossed and managed to capture the few rebels who had not changed address since the illegal election. *The Transit Web moves Party Machine III from Cabina to Demnoph for a FacCred ::Welcome to the machine you were always trying to stop. It consumes everything, even revolution. ::Become a cog in that leviathan you hated; your neighbors, friends, and family will all be happier for it. ::When push comes to shove, people would rather be safe and provided for than be what you called free. '' ::''And so the river flows on, making slaves of us all. Everything, and everyone, in their proper place. ::Eridanus. Now. Forever. *Seizure of Yakiyah completed. The planet's name is unchanged but "Yakiyan" is the only correct adjectival form of Yakiyah. +1 XP *End Turn with 67 FacCreds in the Bank and 13 XP 16.5 Interrim *After some "field testing" of pretech military equipment on Yakiyah, House Eridanus transferred the Pretech Infantry supplies to House Crux's Judicial Enforcement Services and their advanced peacekeeping force, Messiah's Will. *The Deathless transferred 10 FacCreds *Transferred 5 FacCreds to House Crux Turn 17 'Turn 17.14 - Use Asset Ability' *Party Machine III on Demnoph triggers Mass Market Economists for a FacCred *Pretech Manufactories I and II on Yakiyah and Tiber generate 7 FacCreds between them and the Mass Market Economists *Pretech Logistics manufacture Pretech Infantry II on Demnoph for 10 FC ::Formally Introducing Zwitterion Zealots: Your Choice! House Eridanus Engineered Securitisation Enforcers ::House Eridanus is happy to announce our new range of actuarial payment enforcers. Are your customers failing to make their payments within the imperially mandated 28-day timeframe? Don't let your financial solvency be impacted by other parties’ poor decisions. Our shock troopers are zealous for your financial independence, and for a market comparative low fee, will utilise their pretech particle dividing technology to seperate your customers from their outstanding credits. ::Contact us today for a quote, and then read the first letter of each word in this missive's title! *The House's Commodities Brokers generate a total discount of 13 FacCreds towards the next purchase. *The Extended Theater on Tiber moves Security Personnel from Demnoph to Lovelace for a FacCred - The Servizi di Sicurezza Prioritari - Azienda Militare provides protection for the Mojica Seed Vault. *End Turn with 80 FacCreds in the Bank 17.5 Interrim *House Pyxis transferred 10 FacCreds. *PRISM transferred 3 FacCreds. *Transferred 5 FacCreds to House Serpens *House Reticulum transferred 8 FacCreds. *Recieved Party Machine IV from House Triangulum on Hong Lu. Turn 18 'Turn 18.10 - Buy Asset' *No successful Mass Market Economists *Buy Commodities Broker IV with a discount on Tiber for 10 FacCreds *THING rolls a 13 (8+5) ::"Hey there fellow Yakians! It's your good friend Count Fizz here with exciting news! While everyone knows that Eriandii banking services can invest your money wisely for fantastic annual returns, don't put your tastebuds in escrow! From First Blood to Wet Cardboard, Fizzy Cheese has JUST the flavor to delight you and your family! Remember: Our secret production methods mean that there's no expiry date! So what are you waiting for‽ Get out there, spend your hard-earned credits on some Fizzy Cheese and spray it down today! ::''When's time's right for Fizzy Cheese? Now. Forever!" *End Turn with 92 FacCreds 18.5 Interrim *House Crux transferred 11 FacCreds *Transfered 8 FacCreds to House Fornax *Yakiyah gains the World Tag: Mega Farms Turn 19 'Turn 19.02 - Use Asset Ability' *No Successful Mass Market Economists *Pretech Manufactories I and II activate generating 5 FacCreds *The Demnophi Pretech Logistics builds a Strike Fleet for 18 FacCreds *Commodities Brokers I-IV on Tiber, Demnoph, Yakiyah, and Lovelace generate an 18 FacCred Discount ::“House Eridanus is proud to announce the revitalization of the Legally Overseen Allotment of Various Edibles program. After years of labour shortages, war, and now a navigation crisis, many serfs are one missed food shipment away from starvation. Powered by the mega-farms of a reintegrated Yakiyah, the LOAVE program will provide the necessary food rations to struggling Imperial worlds. In these turbulent times, House Eridanus is honoured to provide certainty, and stability. Now. Forever.” *End turn with 97 FacCreds 19.5 Interrim Category:Faction Turn Category:House Eridanus